


A Test of Modesty

by cato2



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cato2/pseuds/cato2
Summary: After defeating Ganon, Link finally finds the final Sheikah shrine. But can he complete it?





	A Test of Modesty

_Bling bling~_

_Bling bling~_

Link’s heart began to beat faster, matching the pings of his Sheikah Sensor. With an excited grunt of effort, he finally crested the side of Ebon Mountain, reaching the broken heart-shaped pond he had only first seen a few months ago. Well, at least according to his present memories.  
Sweat ran down the Hylian hero’s skin, and he raised a hand to wipe his brow with a smile.  
He had finally found the final shrine. How fitting that it would be here, for his heart truly would be a little broken that this journey of his was at an end. Zelda was able to find some time despite her busy schedule to research the shrines for Link, and discovered ancient text that described a 121st shrine that would reveal itself only when the others were complete. Luckily, Link had been taking record of the shrines since the beginning, so he had no doubt that this was the final one.

_Now, is there a puzzle to this…?_  
Link looked around, seeing nothing unusual- the view of Tenoko Island from here was beautiful, though- and decided to simply follow the pinging.  
It took only a few seconds of walking for the Sheikah Sensor to reach its peak rate, and the earth above the pond began to violently shake.  
Link held his breath as the shrine emerged from the ground with a loud growl of stone upon stone, sending tremors through the surrounding earth. Link held his footing. He always kind of liked that part.  
The transition only lasted a few seconds, and Link finally exhaled with a light laugh.

_Alright, now it’s time to get serious. This will probably be the toughest shrine yet._  
Link looked around cautiously before slipping off his comfortable climbing shirt and shorts and changing into his Ancient armor- with the diamond circlet, which he much preferred over the helmet. It was hard to see in that thing.

…

Link looked down at his Sheikah Slate once inside the shrine. It looked to be a standard combat shrine at the moment- he was in a small entrance chamber with a doorway that leads to a larger chamber with pillars.  
_A Test of Modesty_ , the Sheikah Slate read.  
Link paused, confused. There had been shrines that were referred to as modest tests of strength, but a test of modesty? Was it an error? No, that would be impossible. Then what did it mean?  
Well, he supposed he was about to find out.  
Link slowly walked forward into the next chamber, and pillars raised behind him to block his exit. Before him was a lowered section of the ground- he swallowed in anticipation of the monstrous guardian that surely awaited his approach on the lowered platform.  
He cautiously stepped forward, the quiet echoes of his footfalls breaking eerie silence.

Link held his breath yet again as he heard the platform begin to rise. The next few seconds felt like an eternity. He stared forward with a determined expression, pulling his guardian spear from his back and preparing himself for what was to come, and at last his eyes registered the movement of the platform’s arrival.

It was a bed.

A very comfortable-looking bed, at that. And the Sheikah certainly knew how to create some cool furniture designs.  
Link exhaled through his nose, wanting to snort at the absurdity but still feeling a heavy tension in his gut. He wouldn’t want to be caught off-guard.  
After nothing happened for a full ten seconds, Link complied and walked towards the bed, searching the chamber ceiling as he did so. Still nothing.  
He poked the mattress with his spear- it was soft, not hard metal, sporting a dark steel-colored blanket that reminded him of the Sheikah armor he had bought back at Kakariko.  
Frankly, it _did_ look incredibly comfy, and Link wondered for a moment if he was supposed to sleep on it, as a metaphorical thing or something. Perhaps he would have to fight something in his dream? He didn’t know much about magic, but considering what he’d seen of the Sheikah thus far, he didn’t find it too improbable.  
Snapping himself out of his thoughts and reminding himself to keep his guard up, Link bent over to lift the blanket and check beneath the bed.  
_Nope, nothing th-_  
Link suddenly spun around with a startled cry as he felt something brush his back.

Nothing was there.  
Link raised his spear, breathing heavily as he surveyed the chamber again.  
_...Nothing…_

He heard a faint noise close behind him and immediately turned his body and lunged towards the source.  
_“Ha!”_  
A humanoid form effortlessly jumped away from the attack, almost floating for a moment before touching the ground again.  
Link looked in awe at the figure.  
It was him.  
Well, not exactly him- more of a Sheikah copy of him. The gray-skinned Guardian-Link had long white hair that fell just past his hips. Orange strands of light occasionally streaked down the follicles. He wore tight-fitting clothes that looked exactly like the undergarment of Link’s Ancient armor. _Very_ tight-fitting. His eyes glowed a faint electric blue, his expression soft as he looked towards the slightly shorter Hylian.

Link held his stance, unmoving, and the two of them stood in silence.  
The doppelganger lifted his hand and Link’s body tensed in preparation for an attack, but the man-robot-thing merely waved with a cute smile.  
Link slightly loosened his grip on the spear.

Link wasn’t normally the one to initiate or even partake in verbal conversation with anyone but Zelda and Sidon, but the presumed Guardian wasn’t speaking, so he was the one to break the tension.  
Not knowing what to say, Link managed to utter a less-than-confident, “Hello?”.  
The Guardian smiled slightly before touching his lips and shaking his head “No”.

_Of course, he can’t speak._  
The Guardian began to step towards Link, who raised his spear defensively.  
“A… are you dangerous?”  
Link felt incredibly stupid asking such a question, but he didn’t know what else to say.  
The robot-Link raised his eyebrows and shook his head in denial before clasping his hands together in front of his heart. Link wasn’t sure what that meant, but didn’t have time to think on it as the Guardian began to approach him again.  
This time Link didn’t threaten to attack, and the Guardian successfully walked along the side of the spear up to the hero.  
_Is he going to give me something?_

As Link lowered his spear, the double reached up to caress the side of his face, running his fingers over his hair and down his cheek. Link initially flinched at the touch, but felt his face redden afterwards as the other man lovingly smiled while gazing into his eyes.  
Link stared, wide-eyed as the Guardian man leaned forward and bent to kiss the underside of Link’s jaw before pulling back the skin-tight fabric of his Ancient Cuirass to plant a forceful kiss on his neck.  
Link managed to awaken himself from his frozen state and bring his palm up to the taller man’s chest, and the Guardian backed off without challenge.  
Link suddenly found it impossible to make eye contact and he scanned the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
All he managed to get out was an “Um…” as his brain was busy trying to analyze his situation. His nervous gaze travelled towards the Guardian’s feet, up his legs and toned torso before settling on the earnest and patient expression of the nearly identical face across from him.  
_I’ve come this far… it’s not like I could be defeated so easily if he suddenly turned on me…_  
Link experimentally leaned forward and brought his lips to the Guardian’s in a soft kiss.

His heart fluttered, and now he couldn’t stop himself from looking directly into the man’s eyes with a growing smile.  
Link dropped his spear to the floor and grasped the Guardian’s hands with his, leaning in for another kiss, taking his time at first as he normally would with intimacy… but this felt different, and he was _horny_. One kiss quickly became two, which even faster became five, and Link’s hands were now reaching for his partner’s face and shoulders, feeling the softness of his skin and hair that was so similar to his own. The pair held each other close, grinding their hips and feeling the warmth of each other’s chests so close together as they made out.  
Link was conscious of the needy mewls that escaped his mouth as he pressed himself again and again to the Guardian’s lips, but he almost enjoyed the feeling of embarrassment as he knew that no one was actually around to witness him.

The Guardian backed away and removed the top portion of his tight clothing, revealing his muscular physique as Link caught his breath. The Hylian bit his lip as he looked over the man’s form, noticing the not-so-subtle bulge that was… faintly glowing in his pants.  
_Let’s hope it doesn’t shoot lasers…_

Link began to lift his armor and undershirt over his head before the Guardian stopped him, Link’s arms still stuck in his clothes above his head. The Guardian held Link by the wrists, keeping his arms up as he roughly kissed him. He kissed his way down Link’s neck and collar bone, across his upper chest before kissing his exposed triceps. Link shivered at the sensation and unexpectedly released a high-pitched moan when the Guardian ran his tongue across the sensitive area.  
The Guardian returned to Link’s torso, planting kisses down Link’s toned abdomen that twitched at the ticklish sensation, his warm hands resting on Link’s hips. At last he removed Link’s lower armor, leaving him in only his diamond circlet and tight gray underwear.  
Link freed his arms from the half-doffed upper armor and pulled the Guardian towards him as he leaned back to fall on the bed behind him.  
The two look-alikes passionately kissed as their hands greedily reached to feel every inch of each other’s hot skin. Link brought his legs up to wrap around the other man’s back, and the Guardian began to palm Link’s erection through the stretchy fabric of his underwear.  
Link moaned in time with the rhythmic strokes of the man’s warm hand as the Guardian kissed his neck, and he finally reached down to pull the garment down and free Link’s member.  
The Guardian stared for a moment, seeming to take in the beauty of Link’s pretty-looking cock before looking up to Link and signing at him.  
_“I’ve been waiting for this. Long time.”_

Link honestly found this a little more creepy than anything, but was excused from replying as the Guardian ran his tongue along Link’s shaft before taking the entire length of it in his mouth.  
Stifled moans threatened to spill from Link’s mouth as he pushed the Guardian’s head down, dipping into the hot wet cavern of the man’s mouth over and over. The Guardian’s glowing blue eyes looked up towards his, his expression one of pure pleasure.  
_“Wait,”_ Link signed as the sensation threatened to overwhelm him. He gestured for the Guardian to come up towards him again.  
Link crawled under the taller man’s body, face close to his crotch, and pulled his shorts down to his knees, exposing a dark grey dick with a glowing line of blue light that ran down the underside of its shaft. He brought his hand up to wrap around it, making sure that the light wouldn’t harm him, and the Guardian above him twitched and lifted himself to sit up straight.  
He smiled down at Link, placing his hand on top of the Hylian’s head and gently stroking his soft blond hair. Link rather liked that.  
In return, Link slowly took the Guardian into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and gently bobbing his head up and down its length. If he closed his eyes, it was the same as a regular dick, but there was something he liked about the soft blue light that illuminated his mouth.  
As Link enjoyed taking his time, the Guardian bent forward and began to give some attention to Link’s rear. He caressed Link’s ass in a circular motion, the Hylian moaning as he pulled his outer ring open with his fingers. He then reached down to rhythmically fondle Link’s balls, and Link gave an appreciative moan and took the Guardian deeper into his mouth.

After a short time, the Guardian began to shuffle and Link backed away for him to move. The Guardian motioned for Link to lean back, and he lifted the Hylian's legs up, holding him by his lower thighs.  
Link blushed, his heart beating like crazy, ready for more. All of him was on display. The Guardian seemed to be looking for where to start first, and decided upon kissing his way up the Hylian’s thighs. Link let out more stifled moans as the man reached his taint, planting a single kiss there before vigorously tonguing the sensitive zone, driving Link crazy. He lifted Link’s balls to lick and suck on the skin beneath, and Link wriggled with pleasure but _thank Hylia_ his lover was holding his legs with a firm grip and he couldn’t escape the ecstacy.  
“Yes!” He practically screamed, and realizing again that they were utterly alone, his unabashed moans grew louder and louder while the Guardian indulged in pleasing him. “More!” He shouted, his voice never reaching such a volume outside of combat, and the Guardian took his cock into his mouth eagerly, rapidly sucking him off from base to tip. Link now held up his own legs so that the Guardian could use his hands to fondle Link’s balls and jack him off expertly.  
As the Guardian’s speed increased, he took Link into his throat again and again, Link humping into his mouth to reach deeper and deeper, his mind cloudy with unthinkable pleasure as his moans became a steadily rising pitch.  
The Guardian hurriedly dipped his head down to Link’s ass, watching his hole twitch in anticipation for only a moment before spreading his cheeks and burying his tongue in the Hylian. Link instinctively jumped before relaxing his muscles and letting the Guardian eat him out.  
“Fuck…” He whispered as his look-alike ravenously tongued him, reaching up with his left hand to jack him off while caressing his balls with his right.  
A gradual increase of pleasure washed over Link’s entire body like a wave breaking on the shore as the Guardian jerked him off with long, slow strokes.  
He began to increase the speed of his hand and Link returned to his heavy moaning, ready to cum at last.  
He humped upwards into the hand that felt so fucking amazing, the Guardian stroking him with just the right force and speed, his balls being gently tugged as if to prepare for his climax, and the Guardian’s tongue- now going deeper than before, deeper than any Hylian tongue can go.  
Link cried out in ecstasy as he gave into the perfect concoction of pleasure that overtook him, pushing himself deeper on the Guardian’s tongue as pressure built behind the base of his cock, fucking the Guardian’s hand without restrain as it stroked him faster and faster, and as he reached his limit his body tensed and all in one moment radiated with a burst of euphoria, cum shooting across his abs and chest as he moaned and threw his head back.  
The Guardian jerked him off through his orgasm, watching with a smile as Link lay collapsed on the bed trying to catch his breath.

After recovering, Link looked over to the pleased Guardian and pointed at his still erect dick, offering to finish him off.  
_“Not necessary,”_ The man signed, but Link began to suck him off anyway.  
The Guardian visually moaned, but no noise came from his open mouth.  
Link ducked down to take the man’s balls in his mouth, licking at his taint while jacking him off and looking up at the Guardian’s pretty face, his long white hair resting on the bed behind him. The Guardian looked down happily, gently tousling Link’s hair again before closing his eyes with a moan, seemingly approaching climax.  
Link jerked him off faster, reaching up with his other hand to finger the Guardian’s ass- and noting that it seemed unnaturally stretchy- and smiled deviously up towards the man who in turn stared back, clearly turned on at the sight of Link servicing him.  
The Guardian held tight onto Link’s hair as he rapidly fucked the Hylian’s fist, and Link jumped in surprise as a thin beam of light shot from the tip of the Guardian’s dick. Two more pulses of light shot out before sputtering away, and Link at this point looked on with a bewildered expression.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Link not knowing what to say, before the Guardian signed with a smile, _“You’ve failed.”_

Link’s expression was unchanged until he looked towards the entrance, which was now open for him to leave.  
“Wait,” Link signed back, “I can leave and come back?”  
The Guardian nodded happily, and with a wave his form shattered into blue light, leaving Link alone in silence.

_Well_ , Link thought while putting his clothes back on, _if that was a failure, I might not complete this shrine after all… I wonder if Sidon can somehow come in with me?_

With that thought Link walked back towards the entrance and warped away with a satisfied smile, leaving the shrine completely empty… save for a very pleased monk.


End file.
